Elsanna Ficlets
by readitsexy
Summary: A continuing series of short stories with Elsa and Anna. Will be mature at some point. Mostly non-incest, but may include it at some point.
1. This is heat

Prompt: Princess Anna is lost in the snowy wilderness and is found by the Snow Queen, who keeps her warm ;D

My mother and father had no hope for me since the day I was born. When I was young, I hadn't questioned my upbringing. What child does when they're never taught to? I always listened to my tutors, I learned proper etiquette. I was coddled, and had the best treatment any only-child could ask for. I was short on friends, but what better friendship to have than with one's parents? I now wish I had some at the time. They probably would've felt the nerve to tell me about the lie I was living.

Opposite of what I initially believed, I was actually not a good student. Apparently I was simply given the best grades, in hopes that once I was eighteen I would "show maturity" and be responsible. I thought I'd always been responsible. But my parents never fully trusted me with anything, and any approval and praise I received was false and said through gritted teeth. They would support me, and yet still lead me in the direction they wanted me to go. I had once thought that as independance.

When they taught me etiquette, I thought it was so shape me into the perfect queen for Arendelle. But it was to shape me into a "passable" bride to marry off to one of the Southern Isles thirteen princes. The King and Queen of the Southern Isles did not care for me. So they only allowed me to wed their youngest son.

I was happy to be married, because I didn't know any better. Marriage was supposed to be an exciting experience for a young girl. I would finally be with someone I loved, who loved me. And we would rule Arendelle together, hand in hand.

But even that was not to be.

I had never met Hans before the day of our marriage. I did hear he was handsome, but what they had said didn't put his looks to justice. He stood tall and proud in his white uniform. He had a perfectly-structured face with rosy cheeks, fiery hair, and he even shared the same kind of freckles as I had (except maybe mine were larger in numbers). The wedding was small, with only a few people attending, my parents included. None of his family even showed.

It was a sad sight to see. Did his family not care about him? To see their youngest son finally get married, it should have been a big event for everyone. But Hans seemed excited to be married to me. I had thought, until he refused to kiss me. My parents were a bit shocked to say the least, but he said that he had a cold and would make it up to me later. For that, we did not consummate the marriage that evening, even though we shared the same bed.

I gave him the benefit of the doubt and thought that maybe he was uncomfortable with an arranged marriage. Maybe he loved someone before, but then he had to marry me. He didn't tell me when I asked. So I wasn't sure how I felt about it when he continued to never touch me. I had hoped that my loneliness would go away once I was married. Hans didn't have to love me, but was it too much for him to be my friend? Was I that much of a bother to him?

When my parents died in a shipwreck, I cried as soon as I made it back from the funeral. I collapsed to my knees outside of mine and Hans' bedroom door. He stood over me, and said that I was blocking his way. I moved to the side and he retired for the night.

After that, I was forbidden from attending meetings. Hans had very much taken over Arendelle. I couldn't bring myself to care. He ran it better than I ever would anyway.

Everyone in the castle thought me as lazy. I spent most of my days sleeping for as long as I possibly could. I'd always go to bed early, and sleep in until well after noon. A few times I would sleep for the entire day. I barely ate and became thin. But I was not sick. The servants stopped pestering me to eat, and never asked for orders or for anything to do.

And why would they look to me for authority? I knew nothing about running a kingdom. I had no cunning in politics. I had no feminine charm to use to my advantage. I was about as pretty as a mud fence. I didn't even know how to not embarrass myself at a ball. Often I wondered if anyone would notice if I was gone.

Hans' twenty-first birthday was in January, and his coronation was the evening I decided to leave. I had stopped wondering what others would think if they found me missing. My parents were gone, I was in a loveless marriage, no one regarded me as anything but a waste of space, I had no ambitions, and no friends. I just couldn't stand to be there anymore.

Still in my green dress and shawl, I rode my horse across the bridge and into the forest. The horse kicked up snow and it soaked the bottom of my dress. Ice was quickly forming over my legs from the cold air, and my shawl did little to protect my arms from the wind. After even a few minutes of riding, I could no longer feel my ears, hands, feet, anything.

I had no concept of how long I was riding for, and I started to feel sleep take me over. I slumped over my horse's neck and fell from him, landing in freezing water, and being supported by rocks. My horse did not linger. It began to snow.

I woke up to warmth. I was in a cerulean room with walls that looked to be made of glass… or ice. I felt arms cradling me, fingers running through my hair, and a soft body pressed against mine. I groggily opened my eyes to see icy blue ones, and when my vision cleared I saw a glowing angel. Wait… she wasn't glowing, she was just… bright. Her skin was milky-colored and even her hair was practically white. Her darkest features were her eyes, her pink-tipped nose, and her thick eyelashes. Angel still suited this beautiful stranger perfectly. Who was she? How did she find me? Why was she doing this?

"Am I… dead?"

She sighed, shook her head once, and smiled at me, cupping my cheek with one hand. I closed my eyes again and snuggled into her breast, realizing that my dress was gone, and she was not wearing anything either. I was not embarrassed though. This, being near someone, togetherness, was the best thing I'd ever felt in my entire life, and I was not about to shy from it. I still had no idea who she was or why she was here, but it suddenly didn't matter. Her being there was enough to send me to tears. She kissed them away and continued holding me.


	2. It doesn't have to be a snowman

Prompt: Little Elsa makes snowpeople a lot and pretends they're her friends. She builds one every day and wishes that one could come to life. Then one does.

Spring and fall are okay, but summer and winter are the best. I wish spring and fall could just let summer and winter happen all year-round. Everything is wet in the spring time. And I always get sick in the fall. But in summer and winter, I have the most fun.

In summer, I can blow dandelions and watch the honey bees. I like laying in the sun, and going on picnics, and I like going to the beach with Mama and Papa.

In winter, Mama let's me drink hot cocoa every day. Papa reads to me by the fire. And I can make all the friends I want. They're all made of snow but… they still count.

Mama and Papa help me make some. But after the third one, they usually go inside. I stay out, and make more snowmen. But they're not always snowmen. Sometimes they're snowanimals and snowhouses.

I make so many, it's a wonder one of them hasn't come to life yet. Maybe the next one will? No. Maybe the next one. No…

The sun would be going down soon. So I have to make this next one the best.

She looks different from my other ones. But I've made her lots of times before. Every day. Just never this good. I say this one's a girl because she's pretty. She's more to look at than just a round head and sticks. Her eyes are big like mine, but shaped different. And she has a little nose and a big smile. Only hers isn't crooked like my smile is. Her hair is white right now, but if I could pick a color, it would be almost-red, but lighter. Like Papa's hair, only beautiful.

A lot of time was spent touching her face. I'm really happy with her this time. She was my best friend yet. I don't think I could make one better than her. I named all my snow friends. Usually they were something silly, like Olaf, or Marshmallow. But this one was special. I decide to name her my favorite name. Anna.

I start thinking about what she'd act like. She'd always be happy and always like to play with me. She'll love summer and winter the same like I do. She loves chocolate too. She loves animals. She loves swinging. She loves me. I love her.

I wish Anna was real. Then she wouldn't melt by tomorrow afternoon. Instead, we would have a lot of fun. We'd pretend swordfight, and she'd help me play tricks on Nanny. If she gets mad at something, I'd make her laugh instead. If she gets hurt, I'd kiss it better. And if she was ever sad about something, I'd give her hugs. And then when we're older, we'll travel around the world. We would be together forever.

Could you please come to life, Anna? I don't want you to melt.

I give her a little kiss and I wrap my arms around her. I don't know why I'm upset. I've made her and remade her lots of times. But I really didn't want her to disappear this time.

After a long moment, Anna stops being cold. It's confusing. I was no longer feeling freezing snow, but I feel plump little arms and cloth in my hands, and soft hair tickling my cheek. I look up, and there she is. She's not frozen anymore. She's real. She's alive, she's moving and breathing, and she's smiling at me.

"Anna?" My grip tightened on her little dress. I can't believe it, but it's really her. I can actually feel her and see her. She's alive and this isn't a dream. I give her a hug, burying my nose into her neck. She hugs me back.

"E...Elsa." And she's talking! Her voice wasn't very strong, but it's there, like the meows of a little kitty.

When I step back to look at her, she looks confused, but calm. Happy. The longer I look at her, the brighter the shine in her eyes gets, the bigger her smile grows. She's really real. My wish came true!

Even tho she was only in the nightgown I made her with, the snow didn't seem to bother her. I kept touching her face, to make sure she was like me and not made of snow. I cupped my hands over her puffy red cheeks, and she put her hands over mine. I poked her nose and she giggled. I smoothed out her hair and she leaned into my hand. I touched her lips and she smooched the tips of my fingers. She even had perfect baby teeth.

She was real alright. And that meant she wouldn't melt. Which meant I could take her inside to meet Mama and Papa. They'll be so happy I made a friend.


	3. Icy Dancing

Prompt: Dirty Dancing AU, using the cliche angsty starter: "Look at me - just breathe, okay?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Kristoff asked as he struggled to carry three large watermelons. Anna caught him taking them somewhere he shouldn't, and her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She nodded vigorously and took two of the three watermelons from his grip. He looked at her flabbergastedly, as if he'd never seen a petite woman lift a heavy amount of fruit before.

He shrugged, "Your parents will kill me." he said, but accepted her help, and begrudgingly lead the way. The white-painted wooden stairs took them to one of the old beach houses that were never used. And Anna could scarcely make out the sound of music coming through the doors.

Anna bumped them open with her butt, and dance music blasted through, showing off how surprisingly soundproof a rackety old summer shack could be. The music was so loud, it nearly had her drop both melons on the floor, but she gracelessly caught them before they did. Once she got her bearings, the sight of the people dancing within the house simply shocked the girl.

Men and women, possibly her age, but more likely older, all of them were dancing together. If by "dancing" one actually meant dry humping their partner's leg. She'd been to a coed dance before, but no one was ever allowed to dance that close. They needed to "leave room for the holy spirit" and nonsense like that. It was normally nonsense to Anna, but the smells of sex, sweat, and cigarettes drove her so close to nausea, it actually had her pining for nunhood.

"Wow I just- wow, um, where'd they learn to do that?" Anna finally asked, not being able to take her eyes off the couples were who practically having an orgy right in front of her.

"I dunno. Kids are doing it in the basements back home."

Please don't ask me if I want to try it, Anna begged inside of her mind. She wasn't feeling too well at the moment. Possibly from making a fool of herself in front of all of these sexually-confident people. They knew who they were. And they knew what they were doing. Or at least they were good at pretending they knew.

Anna looked ahead and saw Kristoff leaving her and her melons behind. She scurried up behind him. No way he was going to leave her stranded in this mass of bodies.

She tried moving through the constantly-moving crowd. Not wanting to make eye-contact, but also not wanting to see raging boners sticking out of pants as girls straddled legs. Perhaps she would've taken the chance at making eye contact, if every other glance didn't have two sets of eyes challenging her to interrupt them. Not that she'd want to. They're having fun, who was she to judge?

Suddenly there was cheering from the sea of partiers. Anna could see them making way for somebody important to come through. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better view and what she saw couldn't have been described as anything but… different. A good different.

It was two young women, both blonde, dancing with each other. But unlike everyone else, they both appeared to have practice, skill, and their movements together were beautifully artistic. The shorter blonde, whose hair was a darker shade and was kept long and loose, wore a pink and lavender summer dress that flew high above her waist, revealing as much leg as possible when she pivoted.

But the girl's pivot was only made possible by the taller blonde, the one who really had Anna's eye. Her platinum blonde hair was swept back (how it stayed swept back, Anna could only assume was assisted by an entire bottle of product) and the rest was twisted into a thick loose braid. Unlike the other girls, she wore black pants and a white shirt, that Anna noticed was partially unbuttoned and showed some unexpectedly enticing cleavage.

The way the taller woman spun and dipped and caressed the shorter woman was enchanting. They were both so aware of each other, keeping each other's gaze. It was romantic, graceful, and made dancing look much more seductive than what Anna was first presented with. It was like sex on hardwood. If Anna had ever had sex before. Just the same, the idea of being handled like that by that tall blonde made her mouth water. If only she was in the place of the shorter blonde. Then she'd be confident enough to dance. Then again she'd have confidence if she had a girlfriend like that too.

Kristoff pointed to the taller blonde woman. "That's my cousin, Elsa Winter. She got me the job here."

Anna didn't mean to not hear Kristoff, but she was completely dazzled by Elsa and the other girl's performance. "They look great together."

"Yeah." He agreed. It was said as more of a matter-of-fact thing than an envious thing. "You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?"

The way they danced? And they weren't together? Seemed hard for Anna to believe. No one she knew, even people happily married, would ever dance so provocatively unless they were… having relations. Thinking of the two of them doing something as simple as kissing was enough to make Anna blush.

"Well, aren't they?" she asked.

"Nah, not since we were kids."

They continued to watch them. At least Anna was, and she was feeling squirmy as she continued to gawk. She was bewitched by Elsa's movements, that she didn't even notice the song ending and Elsa approaching her and Kristoff.

When she spoke, her voice was low, but elegant. "Hey Kristoff. What's she doing here?"

Well that was unexpectedly rude.

"She's with me." Kristoff explained, happy to see his cousin, but it didn't look like she was very happy with him. Or maybe she wasn't happy with Anna since she her icy blue eyes were boring into her own. God, Elsa was so beautiful. Even more beautifuller up close. But, no, Anna she's angry! Snap out of it! Tell her why you're there, and try not to make it sound like you were making goo-goo eyes at her.

"I carried a watermelon!" Anna squawked.

Elsa frowned, somehow more than she already was, glared at Kristoff, and walked away to resume dancing out of Anna's sight.

Kristoff shrugged at her as an odd apology on Elsa's behalf.

"I carried a watermelon?" And Anna smacked herself in the head for being an idiot.

She should've just left after feeling so awkward. Making a fool of herself in front of a complete stranger who was obviously too good for her to even think about. What was she even still doing there? She didn't belong there, and especially not with these people. She wouldn't be able to move like them, on the dance floor or elsewhere. Which was probably for the best. If she couldn't dance, she wouldn't be out dancing, and that way she could completely avoid Elsa altogether and not make things worse for either of them.

After minutes of hopelessly brooding, blue eyes and a pale hand emerged from the crowd, and one long tantalizing finger curled toward it's palm, summoning Anna onto the floor. Elsa wanted her to dance with her.

Anna looked around and pointed to herself. "Me?" Elsa nodded. "Oh! Um. Okay!" And Anna followed.

No, wait! What are you doing? What did you just tell yourself? You told yourself that you would avoid the dance floor and look at where you are! You are in a mess of dancing horny couples. The exact opposite place of where you want to be.

But Elsa was there, rolling her lithe body seductively and looking at Anna directly, so maybe it was exactly where she wanted to be.

Should she have been dancing too? Should she… move like everyone else? Anna attempted to sway like the others, but she was stiff, nervous, floundering, and in turn had zero sexual appeal. She had thoughts of bolting from the room to save them both the embarrassment. Then Elsa forced Anna to look back into her eyes, and told her to do what she did.

"Look at me - just breathe, okay?" It worked. So long as Elsa kept Anna in a snakelike trance, she could totally do this.

Elsa smiled, almost like the way she smiled when she was dancing with the other girl. The two of them continued rolling their hips, getting closer and closer, until finally their pelvises kept meeting. It was a light touch at first, giving Anna goosebumps all over even if she couldn't feel past the fabric. But their dancing became exponentially more intense, with Elsa's hands on her hips, guiding her to where she wanted her. It gave Anna a more severe case of the shivers, and she had to support herself by wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck, entwining their bodies closer together.

They remained like that for the rest of the song, laughing and having fun, despite Anna's experience or lack thereof. Elsa even dipped her! Anna couldn't have been happier about not leaving before. She continued to dance, happy symptoms of that wonderful moment lingering long after the song ended. But Elsa had disappeared from Anna's side.

She tried looking for her to see where she went, to ask her why she stopped, or when she would see her again. Or tell her her name, even. She was no where to be seen. But Anna had every intention of finding her again.


	4. Trainer Anna

Prompt: Anna beats Elsa in a pokemon battle. - arkensaurus

Class was over, and boarding the long bus ride back home began the daily ritual of playing Pokemon. Most of her team had maxed out hearts, and she wasn't even very far into the plot of the game. But Anna just really liked the mini games and naming her Pokemon, just those alone were fun!

She never really played Pokemon except when it's very first game came out and Elsa lent her her Gameboy. That was when Anna was five, tho. Anna had kept Elsa's Gameboy, but she would've given it back if she asked. Even when Anna tried returning it, everything was exactly as she'd left it, but Elsa would run away. And she hadn't seen Elsa since. She wasn't given a reason why her only friend stopped talking to her. Possibly because of something Anna did…

But that was a long time ago and Anna had long since forgotten about that Gameboy. Other consoles had been released, and Anna's first one since childhood was the DS she currently owned. And Kristoff was nice enough to let her have some of his Pokemon from his other games. He said he completed his pokedex so he didn't need them anymore. Anna saw little point in completing the dex. She just enjoyed battling and looking at the cute critters. Everyone in her team was on it because she thought they were adorable, and she had fun working with what was given to her.

As she was poking through the game, she saw someone named "Olaf" wanting to challenge her to a battle. There was something familiar about that name, but Anna couldn't quite place it. But hey! She had at least another half hour before she'd have to get off the bus. Why not battle?

Anna accepted and the battle began after she chose her first pokemon to go out. Her Shaymin named Wilson.

Olaf sent out a Lapras for his first Pokemon. That was part water type, so this should be easy! The Lapras did Rain Dance, while Anna just jumped right in and used Grass Knot. It took a lot of damage. She was off to a good start!

Lapras used Ice Beam then and it took most of Wilson's HP, but not all. It gave Anna another chance to repeat her last move, causing the Pokemon to faint. There was a tinge of remorse from Anna. She was sad she had to kill an adorable version of the Loch Ness Monster with koala ears.

The next Pokemon Olaf sent out was Froslass. Anna wasn't sure of Wilson was up to it, so she sent out her Snubbull, Britney. Britney wasn't very strong against Ice/Ghost types, but she did have a Dark type move, so Anna used Crunch on the rivaling Pokemon. She felt bad, because it was actually a really pretty Pokemon.

The two players went back and fourth like that for a while. The two of them clearly had different strategies. While Olaf seemed rather calculating, using moves that effected the battlefield, Anna's strategy was pretty much "destroy everything as soon as possible", and that actually made Anna's adorable team give Olaf a run for his money.

While Olaf's Espeon took out Britney, Anna's Pikachu, John, nearly destroyed his Togekiss, but Olaf pulled it back, just to have his Abomasnow freeze John solid. Togekiss was sent back out just to do an instant KO to Anna's Dragonite, Henry, who Anna didn't know would be weak to Fairy types (it didn't make sense to her. But she accepted her fate)

Anna did well against Olaf's Gardevoir, but there was still that Abomasnow to deal with, which Anna noticed was Olaf's only nicknamed Pokemon. It was appropriately named Marshmallow. But it was freezing all of Anna's babies mercilessly. Poor Britney and John. Wilson was a grass type and wouldn't do much good. And she couldn't bear to send out her favorite Pokemon, the first Eevee she ever caught, named Jeff. She'd be heartbroken if he fainted. But she took the chance.

Out went Jeff, stars radiating off him as he was let out of his ball. He was Anna's favorite, not just because he was cute, but because he was a Normal type, and she worked with him enough to make him pretty strong too. Plus his fur was white like snow. She figured it was a glitch in the system, because the rest of the Eevees were brown. And in battle, he was actually making good on getting missed from the more powerful Pokemon.

Marshmallow did a Hail storm and then an Ice beam after, leaving Jeff with one HP left. Anna nearly panicked because she thought he was going to faint. She never had any of her Pokemon faint before, so she didn't know what happened when they did. She pulled him from the battle, and sent out her Tepig, Arnold, who didn't have any good fire attacks. She got the Abomasnow's HP down pretty low, so maybe she could win this!

She basically just kept hitting the Flamethrower attack.

"Next stop, Crocus Ave."

Crap crap crap! That's her stop, c'mon, Arnold, toast that Marshmallow!

Olaf cancelled the battle.

"Wait, WHAT?" In a fit of rage, Anna closed her DS and threw it into her backpack. She almost won! She huffed and stood up, ready to march off the bus. If she ever had another chance to battle that darn Olaf… She'd kick his butt.

A hand grabbed Anna's shoulder from behind. She jumped and looked up to see a familiar… beautiful… Breathtaking… "Elsa?"

Thirteen years of never talking to her was suddenly erased from time. To Anna, it was like she just saw her yesterday. Only the next day she went from an adorable little girl with bangs and a braided ponytail, to a sexy, confident, dazzling young woman, who swept the bangs back but kept the braid.

Any thoughts of asking her why she stopped talking to her, what she's been up to, how she's been, if she wanted her Gameboy back, none of that occurred to Anna. She was just so happy Elsa was there, and talking to her.

"I had fun battling you. We could… Do it again sometime?"

Olaf was Elsa? That's right… Olaf. Olaf was the name of Elsa's starting Pokemon, a Squirtle that Anna begged her to pick because it looked like it was part squirrel. And he was still on the original game that Anna kept. She couldn't believe that after all these years, Elsa remembered. And now she was here. And Anna was speechless. But she would have to give her an answer.

"Yes! I would—"

Anna had missed her stop. "Oh, no, my stop!"

Elsa chuckled a bit at Anna's panic. "If we get off at the next spot, I'll walk you back. If that's okay with you, of course."

She smiled. "That would be more than okay."


End file.
